


At Last

by orphan_account



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding in the Moors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

Aurora was clothed in a dress that the faeries had woven themselves. The bumbling idiots as Maleficent liked to call them or Aunties, which Aurora preferred, worked day and night to finish the dress in time for the wedding.

The Aunties work hadn’t been in vain for it was a beautiful gown. A white dress with an almost unnatural blue hue to it, the neckline dipped down (not enough to be risqué) with an etched in corset for show. Blue roses were plucked and sewn into the fabric and it only highlighted the magical feel of the dress. 

It was more than Aurora could have ever wanted.

“She looks so lovely doesn’t she, Flittle?” Thistlewit batted at her eyes with a tiny, white handkerchief. It soaked up the tears, the action repeated when more formed in her eyes.

Flittle was trying to remain calm. She managed it up until Thistlewit burst into loud sobs. “Oh, Aurora dear you look so lovely!” Flittle cried, fat tears sliding down her cheeks. “Maleficent is going to be awed I tell you! Awed!”

Two matching slaps were given to the two faeries by Knotgrass who had a scowl on her face. “Will the two of you stop your blubbering? We have to finish getting Aurora ready. I mean, her hair isn’t even done! We have so much to do and so little time!”

Aurora laughed. “Auntie, you must calm down. If I am a little late I am sure Maleficent will understand.”

“No!” Knotgrass cried out as she placed her hand dramatically against her forehead. “One cannot be late for their own wedding! It will be a scandal in the Moors!”

The dramatic fever that seemed to have swept over all the faeries caused Aurora to giggle. “You are all stressing too much. Everything will be fine.”

Despite her assurances, her aunties didn’t calm down in the least. They fluttered about in a panic, trying to get Aurora ready as quickly as they could. When they were finished, they all started weeping again (including Knotgrass).

“Aunties, please!” Aurora laughed. “If you keep this up you’re going to make me cry!”

She began to walk down the aisle (well it was more or less one) a few minutes past noon. Her hair was in curls with a vail decorated with flowers. As Aurora walked down the aisle, her aunties continued to cry.

The first moment Maleficent caught sight of her in her wedding dress was something Aurora was going to remember for a long time to come. Maleficent’s eyes widened before a small, teary smile made its way to her face.

“You look gorgeous, Aurora.”

“As do you, Maleficent.”

Maleficent wore a dark colored gown with a similar design pattern. She wasn’t the only one who looked beautiful—her soon to be bride, Maleficent, did as well.

The faeries began to bawl even more now. It seemed to echo throughout the Moors.

At the center stood Diaval who looked uncomfortable at the idea of marrying the pair but also flattered to have been asked such a thing. If there was anyone that was going to marry them, it would be Diaval; a trusted friend to Aurora but especially to Maleficent.

“I now pronounce you—“

“The vows!” Knotgrass hissed, her wings fluttering angrily behind her. “You can’t pronounce them spouses until they have recited their vows!”

Diaval rolled his eyes. “Do you have any words you would like to share before we get started here?”

“I don’t think there is anything that needs to be said,” Aurora said with a giggle. “Do you agree, Maleficent?”

“Very much so, beastie.”

He cleared his throat. “Do you, Princess Aurora, take our Queen Maleficent to be your wife?”

“Yes.”

“Do you, Queen Maleficent, take Princess Aurora to be your wife?”

“Yes.”

“You may kiss-“

Maleficent drew Aurora into a kiss before Diaval could even finish the sentence. He muttered something underneath his breath that went unheard by Aurora. All she wanted to focus on was the fact she was finally married as well as Maleficent’s lips on hers.

“You do look lovely, beastie,” Maleficent commented. She tucked a blonde curl behind Aurora’s ear and then kissed her again.

The faeries sputtered but there were a series of applause throughout the Moors. Diaval awkwardly looked away when a third kiss formed between the pair.

Maleficent broke the kiss and laughed. “I suppose we should get to the party now?”

“Yes, we should but we’ll have time to be alone later.” Aurora said this with an impish smile playing on her lips. It caused Maleficent to laugh and kiss her for a fourth time.

They did eventually part and join the others at the party. There was music, food, and everything you could imagine there was at a wedding party. It was unlike anything Aurora had imagined.

The first dance she had with Maleficent had her aunties in tears (again). It seemed like their default mood was to break out into tears, which had Maleficent breaking out into several fits of laughter. She loved to tease the faeries as much as possible.

“Have I mentioned how lovely you look, Aurora?” Maleficent and her had walked off to the side and were watching their guests laugh and partake in the party.

Aurora nodded. “Many times Maleficent but I don’t mind hearing it again.”

“My Beastie, you are mischievous today aren’t you?”

“Only for you.”

They kissed again but unlike their previous kisses, this one lasted much longer. Aurora clung to Maleficent and felt a burst of passion welling up inside her. “How much longer until you think we can retire for the night?”

Maleficent smiled. “I say we spend another half hour or so entertaining our guests and then we can retire for the night and get to more… exciting activities.”

“I look forward to it.” There was a faint blush painting Aurora’s cheeks but she couldn’t deny that she was looking forward for the events to come right after the party.


End file.
